Soul Desertion
by thecreepingwolf
Summary: A reimagining of Hermione's character development throughout the series. Early chapters not bad but violence, language and bisexual romance coming soon. And Bellatrix.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Desertion

**Authors note: **Hey, there! It's the degenerate that bought you "Dese Flies" and "Scars of Azkaban". I'm trying to crank out a more serious story reimagining Hermione's character development throughout the series. Later chapters will have bi-sexual romance and graphic violence. And Bellatrix.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters._

Boredom.

_" Drifting body, soul desertion. Flying not yet, quite the notion."-Alice in Chains: Would?_

11 year old Hermione Granger sat in the window of her room overlooking the street below. The sun beat down roasting the street in a heat wave. She was bored as usual, it being too hot to go outside (that is, if her parents would allow her) and still having a week until school started again. She had spent the summer studying needlessly, the piles of books around her room being evidence, yet even her compulsive learning habits couldn't help her now. A knock at the door broke her reverie. It was her mother.

"Hermione dear, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, mom." said Hermione, already feeling the strain build.

"Dinner will be ready in ten."

"Okay."

Hermione listened to her mother's footsteps die down before speaking.

"Fuck off."

The swear was spoken so low that even had her mother still been outside the door, she wouldn't have heard.

Even though she knew she needed to eat having already skipped breakfast, Hermione didn't feel hungry. Tired, perhaps as she always did, but not hungry. Ten minutes passed quickly and she was heading downstairs to the set dining room table . Dinner with her mother and father went buy as usual, with Hermione deflecting her parents prying questions with barely concealed irritation. The food itself was actually very good. A meatloaf covered in sauce accompanied by asparagus, mashed potatoes and biscuits. The flavors of the meal was dulled by the magnitude of times Hermione had eaten it.

Longing for nothing more than to be alone again Hermione excused herself immediately after dessert under the pretense of going to study more to stay sharp. Her father expressed how proud he was of her which earned a smile and an internal grimace as she headed back upstairs.

Once she reached her room, Hermione did truly begin to study for the thousandth time that summer. Though technically going into grade six her learning level was actually more on the level of eighth grade and in a couple of subjects, ninth. Every hour she would take breaks and sit, gazing out the window to think of everything and nothing before continuing her work.

The rest of the week, the last week Hermione knew herself as a Muggle, passed with the exact same pattern.

Please review folks. Chapters 2 and 3 up soon. In the meantime check out 'Dese Flies'. No-ones reviewed it yet and I just might give you a cookie for it.


	2. Her Plane Leaves

Her Plane Leaves

It was Sunday evening and once again Hermione sat gazing out the window. The heat wave had broken and a pleasant breeze drifted through. She sat savoring the smell of late summer and watched a lady make her way up the street. So lost in her reverie of the fine quality of the day, it took a moment for Hermione to realize the lady was dressed rather odd. What, at first glance resembled a somber dress was actually a long billowing set of robes. The woman appeared to be somewhat elderly but still had traces of black in her hair which was drawn up in a tight bun…beneath the pointy hat of a fairy tail witch.

The woman walked briskly as Hermione watched on. She seemed to have purpose in her direction, which was made clear when she took a sharp turn and began travelling up the driveway to the Granger household. The lady looked upward and met Hermione's eyes with her own bespectacled gaze, smiled ever so slightly, and nodded. Now, Hermione could see what looked like an envelope clutched under the lady's arm.

"There must be some kind of promotion going on….and end of Summer fair perhaps?" thought Hermione.

Wanting to hear what was going on, Hermione left her bedroom and stepped onto the landing above the stairs where she could hear. She had yet to decipher the garbled voices when they stopped and paused

"Hermione, come down for a second please."

Her father's voice breaking the silence so suddenly caused her to jump. However, she descended the stairs to the empty greeting hall and toward the living room. Her parents sat on the couch across the oddly dressed woman, wearing looks of concern.

"Miss Granger, will you have a seat next to your parents?"

It was the lady who spoke. Hermione stood dumbly for a second (very uncharacteristic of herself) before she realized that she was the 'Miss Granger' being referred to. Joining her parents on the couch, she gave her attention to the stranger.

"There is never an easy way to break this to muggles so I'll just go ahead and say it: Hermione Granger, you're a witch." there was a pause to allow this to sink in. "You have been so since you were born. And now that you're eleven years old it is time for you to begin your magical education."

The lady stopped and handed a reluctant Hermione the envelope that she had been carrying. Slowly, not wanting to take her eyes off the formidable presence of the lady, she opened and read for everyone in the room.

"…we look forward to your attendance. Signed Professor Albus Dumbledore and Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall".

"That would be me by the way."

"A witch?...I dunno what you're doing and why but I think you need to leave right now." began Mrs. Granger before her husband placed a silencing arm on her knee.

"The fastest way to convince you of your daughter's witch hood would be a demonstration."

And before anything else could be said, McGonagall was replaced by a cat. Looks of shock and awe graced Mr. and Mrs. Granger's faces as they leaned away from the cat as much as the couch would allow. Hermione was as much in awe but lacked the fear her parents seemed stricken with. Just as suddenly as the transformation occurred, McGonagall returned to human form.

Hermione needed no more evidence. She had always known her destiny would lay elsewhere from the insufferably mundane lives most people were sentenced with. Despite her huge intellect, everywhere she looked she saw nothing that appealed to her as far as a life choice was concerned. Though she had a healthy amount of fear and apprehension of what training to be a witch would lead to, she was ready to embrace this life whole heartedly.

"Right then." said McGonagall curtly. "The other sheets of parchment contain a list of books and school supplies Ms. Granger will be needing for the coming year at Hogwarts. I understand that you do not yet have an owl so I will be leaving a school owl here in order for you to send me any further inquiries and questions."

On cue, a large russet owl swooped into the open window and perched on the arm of the couch, causing Mr. Granger to knock over his untouched cup of tea. Without a word, McGonagall withdrew her wand from her robes and with a simple wave vanished the spill. At long last, Hermione's parents found their voices.

"Look. I don't know who or what you are. Obviously you have some…unusual abilities but you're telling us to send our daughter away to a place we've only just heard about! We aren't comfortable with that…" Mrs. Granger delved head on with questions, concerns and inquiries. The conversation was punctuated with gasps of disbelieve and wonder here and there. Hermione was irritated at her parents' frequent inquiries about safety. Something incredible walks through the door and that's all they could think about!? Nonetheless she sat and listened for the three hours it took for her parent's to have questions answered and for a level of trust to be established.

"Well…it kind of makes sense." began Mr. Granger. "From the time she was small odd stuff would happen. Her toys would appear on the roof, her hair would return to it's unmanageable bushiness no sooner had it been done and…"

"That's all the proof I need Mr. Granger." said McGonagall with a smile.

At long last, the old witch stood and stretched. She said goodbye to the Grangers and disappeared into thin air with a pop! Recovering from this final surprise, Mrs. Granger turned to Hermione.

"Well, how do you feel about all this, pumpkin?"

For once, Hermione was not irritated with the question.

"I'm excited mommy!" she exclaimed

And she honestly was. Term for this "Hogwarts" started two weeks later than muggle school and in the interim they'd be going to this 'Diagon Alley' place to collect her supplies. All in all, it was the best day of Hermione Granger's life so far.

Read and Review. Thanks!


	3. Loading Up

Loading Up.

The following morning, Friday, Hermione awoke with excitement. Truthfully, she had been too excited to sleep more than a couple hours. She had stayed up, trying to perform magic without a wand though McGongall had told her it was difficult and uncontrolled. However, she had succeeded in making a teddy bear levitate a few feet by sheer force of will which pleased her to no end. Hermione got dressed and ran downstairs to where her parents were seated around the dinner table apprehensively eating breakfast. Within the hour a wizard would be arriving to escort them through Diagon Alley and formally introduce them to the wizarding world.

Wolfing down her food, Hermione ignored the admonishments of 'be careful' and 'don't wander off' from her parents. When a loud pop sounded from the living room, Hermione ran eagerly to meet the Wizard while her parents, still apprehensive, hurried to catch up. There stood a man who had to stoop ever so slightly to avoid his head grazing the twelve foot ceiling. His girth was even more impressive, being about three times the width of who was an average sized man.

" 'Ow do yer do." boomed the man extending his hand which Hermione shook eagerly.

"I am Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and game at Hogwarts. And you must be Hermione."

The slight doting tone to his voice was out of synq with his somewhat savage appearance but it eased Hermione's parents into coming close enough to shake hands.

"Well, we best be on our way." boomed Hargrid.

The Granger family awkwardly followed the giant down the street till they came to the intersection. Here Hagrid waved his pink umbrella and a black car sped around the corner to stop in front of them. The Grangers had doubts that the four of them, especially Hagrid, would fit but once inside they saw that the vehicle had been magically tweaked to be bigger and taller on the inside than it was on the outside.

"Diagon Alley". ordered Hargrid and the wizard at the wheel, who hadn't bothered to introduce himself, floored the gas pedal. Mrs. Granger gave a shriek as the car hurtled toward mailboxes and parked cars, yet they seemed to magically dance aside. Hermione's mouth hung in an open smile at the spectacle before them. The whole ride couldn't have been more than a couple minutes when the wizard at the wheel hit the brakes. They had stopped at a run down and frankly shady looking pub. Hagrid and Hermione exited the car while both parents sat in the back seat catching their breath. Once they were in walking order, the Grangers joined their daughter and Hagrid in front of the building.

The pub, called "The Leaky Cauldron" , was dark and slightly dank. The barkeeper waved at Hagrid as he passed.

"Escorting muggles, today?"

"Yep, official Hogwarts business." replied Hagrid importantly.

The four ended up in a small courtyard in back with nothing but a brick wall before them.

"Stand back".

The Mr. and Mrs. Granger heeded the warning while Hermione merely took a half-hearted back step. Raising his pink umbrella, Hagrid tapped three bricks in sequence. A moment later, lego like, the wall began to rearrange itself into an archway; beyond which lay a meandering cobblestone street lined with the most interesting shops and stores. Bustling in and out of these were hordes of people dressed as Mrs. McGonagall had been the day before.

"Wizards". Hermione breathed quietly.

Stepping out of the archway was sensory overload: Sounds and smells which the Grangers had never perceived before were assaulting them from all sides. Whipping out her school shopping list Hermione tried to decide what to get first. Books? A wand? Robes?

"Wait jus' a second lil' Hermione. You won' be gettin anything till ya go ter Gringotts, the wizard bank, to change yer muggle money over to wizard money."

"Your money is different?" asked Mr. Granger.

"Yep! Yaw'll see once I show ya. Lot quicker than explanin'."

Hermione took in all the sights around her as they wove up the street. She wanted to get the money exchange over so they could move onto more interesting things than an old bank.

Soon, the white marble building of Gringotts loomed over all the other shops in the alley. It was formidable looking and somewhat out of place compared to the more village like feel of everything else. Tall wizards with long staffs flanked the oak doors and when the four approached the guard wizards passed these staffs around their bodies.

"Jinx detectors." grunted Hagrid. "Nothin ter worry 'bout."

Once they entered the bank however Hagrid acknowledged they should stick close.

"Goblins ain't the friendliest beast…prawly shouda told ya tha' before we came in…"

Both Hermione's parents grasped her hands and walked with her between them. All around were short humanoids with distinctly inhuman features. Jagged teeth lined their mouths and claws rather than nails at the end of their fingers. Most were busy at desks but would look up with them as they passed. There was definitely something off-putting about the glimmer in their eyes which were black with no whites showing. The four didn't quit walking until they reached the very last desk with a particularly nasty goblin sitting behind it.

"The Grangers here would like ta exchange some muggle money".

The goblin took in the Grangers briefly as if muggles always came in to Gringotts and then spoke.

"How much?"

"Five hundred pounds." said Mr. Granger after a pause at being addressed by a…goblin. He had gone over Hermione's school list and figured he'd just bring a large sum along. Better to have too much than too little. Extending his hand shakily, Mr. Granger felt the eerily long fingers graze his hand as the goblin took the money, counted it quickly and placed it in a drawer. Out from another drawer the goblin withdrew a velvety sack and plopped it into Mr. Granger's hand. The weight surprised him. Opening the sack revealed massive gold coins.

"What is this?" Mr. Granger asked no-one in particular.

"Gold." said the goblin as if he was stupid.

"Don' worry! I'll splain it ta yaw once we leave!" said Hagrid ushering the Grangers back down the hall. "Thanks, Griphook!" he called over his shoulder. Griphook made a sound between a grunt and a grumble.

Back outside, Hagrid explained to the Grangers the fundamentals of wizarding money. Once they were relatively comfortable with the concept of Galleons, sickles and knuts the Grangers voiced the question that had vexed them since entering Gringotts.

"What were those things?"

"Goblins. The wizardin' world is full of more than just humans and you'd best be learnin' which ta tread carefully 'round." At the look of horror on the Grangers' faces, Hagrid hastily added: "B-but Hermione will be learnin all this at Hogwarts so ya ain't got nothin' to worry 'bout!"

Still disconcerted by their first encounter with non-human magical creatures, the Grangers followed Hagrid into a shop that stood out due to its lackluster appearance. "Ollivanders" was the name that hung above the door and boasted the business dated back to 382 b.c.

The group of four entered the shop to be greeted by a spry old man. Hagrid introduced him as the namesake of the shop and gave him the brief rundown of his day of helping a muggleborn get ready for Hogwarts. Throughout this spiel Mr. Ollivander had begun making all kind of odd, seemingly random, measurements of Hermione. Height, arm length, leg length, head diameter etc…before retreating to the back of his shop and returning with 3 boxes.

"Take your time, dear. If these don't work we'll get you set up with something-else." said Ollivander.

Not exactly sure what she was supposed to do to determine if a wand "worked" or not, Hermione opened the first box and took out a black lacquered wand and half-heartedly waved it. Nothing happened. She placed it back into it's box and opened the second. This wand was longer and made out of a paler wood with no lacquer or shine. Nothing happened with this wand either. A small worry line had begun to show on Ollivander's face. When the third wand yielded no result, he could see Hermione was obviously getting put out.

"Usually, when a wand isn't a fit for a witch or wizard something still happens-sparks, or something….you're not producing anything…."

Hermione felt somewhat crestfallen. Was there something wrong with her? She knew she was magical so what was the problem? Looking at her intently Ollivander bought out a couple more boxes. The next one reacted just as the last three. Picking up the fifth, Hermione gave it the same wave she had given the last 4. The box this wand came out of begun to levitate.

"Well done Miss Granger!" said Ollivander.

Hagrid, who along with the Grangers had been silent during this whole process, begun to applaud. Hermione's parents joined in awkwardly. Ollivander took the wand in his old hands and examined it close up.

"10 ¾ inches, vine wood, core of dragon heartstring, firm yet flexible…."

He trailed off, placing the wand back in the box and bringing it to the counter for ringing up. Once the wand had been purchased, Hermione felt her excitement return. She absolutely couldn't wait to use it the way she had seen McGonagall do so.

Books were next. The store keeper in Flourish and Blotts was very efficient so Hermione had her 8 first year books in no time. The girl kept almost bumping into Hagrid as they made their way to Madam Malkins due the fact that she was trying to read while walking. About two hours later, the shopping was complete. Books, robes, wand, supplies, were all bagged up and everyone was ready for a refreshment. Fortescue's ice cream parlor did the trick. Mr. Fortescue was absolutely delighted to have muggle customers and served them all banana splits on the house.

"Well, all tha's lef is your ticket." said Hagrid reaching into a pocket and withdrawing a large ticket stamped for September 1, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 3/4 .

"Um, Hagrid, this says platform nine and three quarters…" began Mr. Granger.

"Oh, right. Ya see, theres a wall between platforms nine an' ten. Ya shoul'd be able ta walk straight through it. Make sure no muggles see."

Looking mildly amazed, Henry Granger handed the ticket back to his daughter. Taking a spoonful of ice cream, a frown crossed his faced. Finally, sighing, he looked up at Hagrid.

"I don't mean to be offensive but…Eileen and I still have some reservations."(Hermione scowled) "One of the books we bought today was called The Dark Forces: A guide to self protection.-

"What does that mean?" Eileen said, cutting off her husband. "Earlier with the Goblins, you said their not very friendly but that book seems to imply worse than simply un-friendly creatures exist-"

Now Hagrid interrupted.

"Look, Imma tell it to ya straight. There are creatures in the Wizarding world that are downrigh' evil, no other way abou' it. Tha' includes other witches and wizards. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore places the utmos' importance on his students' safety and their trainin' in defense agains' the Dark Arts."

A pause hung heavy in the air. Hermione knew what her parents were thinking but could see her father push his true thought from his mind and instead say:

"There are "evil" witches and wizards?"

"Well of course there are."

It was Eileen, his wife, who had answered.

"It only makes sense that if there are good and bad muggles (the word rolled off her tongue awkwardly) than it would be so with magic-kind." she finished.

Hagrid beemed at Eileen for having summed it up more succinct than he would've.

"Tha's righ', ma'am."

So many questions swam in the mind of Eileen Granger, but she felt oddly satisfied with the notion of bad wizards. Though not entirely comforted, she was at least satisfied with the logic of the magical world reflecting the muggle world. The thought bought an odd comfort.

As the afternoon cooled, Hagrid escorted the Grangers back to the Leaky Cauldron and summoned another magic black taxi to get them back home. He wished them well and told Hermione he looked forward to seeing her at Hogwarts before sending them zipping back through town in the car for a second time. Once home Hermione immediately took all her new stuff up to her room and dumped it all over the bed. She didn't know what to look at first but eventually settled on her book The Dark Forces by Quentin Tremble. In addition to curses and counter-curses the book contained a lavish history of the Dark Arts and profiles of dark witches and wizards. It was all very spell-binding. Hermione flipped through the pages until one caught her eye. Most dark wizards had only a single page devoted to them, this witch however, seemed to have earned the honor of a two page spread.

_**Bellatrix Lestrange**__, (nee black), was sentenced to life in Azkaban prison for the torture and permanent incapacitation of Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom…_

The biography then delved into the dark witch's life history which Hermione only caught bits and pieces of being more enraptured with Bellatrix's picture than anything. She looked like an old oil painting of some aristocratic woman. She even wore a corset. None of the witches or wizards Hermione had seen today had looked like her in dress, appearance or vibe. Finally another name caught Hermione's attention.

_"….Lestrange was a devoted servant of HeWhoMustNotBeNamed_"

Okay so it was more the lack of a name that caught her attention and made her turn to the reference page. HeWhoMustNotBeNamed's profile was the only one Hermione read in it's entirety. He was considered the most evil wizard in over a century if not all time. And had met his downfall only ten years previously under circumstances no-one quite understood. The story had it that he had murdered a young couple by the name of Lily and James Potter before trying to do the same to their infant son Harry. Somehow, Voldemort met his downfall in his attempted infanticide and left Harry Potter famous for being the only one to face Voldemort and live.

"Hmm, lucky I learned wizards are touchy about saying his real name." thought Hermione."

Setting the book aside, she thought back to the conversation they had had with Hagrid over ice cream. She had known that instead of comforting her parents, the prospect of their child learning wizard self-defense greatly perturbed them. It was what had caused the frown to cross her father's face. Where if anything it should reassure them, in their minds it was the very need for such a thing that worried them. The logic of their thinking made Hermione deeply resentful and glad that she would be far away in two weeks.

End Chapter

Author's Note: Wow, I've never gotten so many favorites and follows for a story in such a short frame of time. Thanks to all my readers for your continued interest! However, especially with later chapters, some reviews will be nice just to know what yaw think. This is my first long running fanfic and I'll try to have next chapter up soon.


	4. September 1st

September 1st.

Naturally, Hermione's last two weeks at home went gratingly slow. The first night back from Diagon Alley, she had slept fitfully, and the memories from that day frequently penetrated her dreams. At last the day came when Hermione and her parents left the house with her trunk in tow and caught the train into London.

The last fortnight of Hermione's life had been plagued by her parents' constant worried inquiries of 'Are you sure you want to go?' and 'No one is forcing you into this?' and worst of all "We're proud of you". One would think her impending freedom would make her parents bearable but in fact it seemed that their worry wart nature was crushing her spirit even more than usual. It was all she could do to force her fake smiles and keep to her room as much as possible.

If any good had come of two weeks waiting, Hermione had already read most of her school books and retained the knowledge they imparted. The Standard Book of Spells Grade One by Miranda Goshawk had been especially fun since it gave her a jumpstart on a few basic spells and their accompanying wand movements. Unfortunately, it had been expressed that students weren't supposed to practiced magic outside of school so as much as she burned to test her wand, Hermione had to resist.

But now their train was pulling into King's Cross station and once she boarded the Hogwarts express Hermione would be able to give her wand a few tries. Exiting their train, the Grangers walked along til they reached the very solid looking wall between platforms 9 and 10. In a group they all walked toward it and stood, stupidly, next to it. Hermione pressed her hand into the brick and saw it pass through. Waiting carefully til there was no one looking, the Grangers pressed themselves into and through the wall and stepped out onto a vast and bustling platform.

Wizard families were busily ushering their kids about with their trunks and their owls. Every once in a while, the Grangers would catch sight of another family who looked rather ordinary but the vast majority seemed very wizard like indeed which led them to wonder exactly how common it was for muggle-borns to occur. They tried not to gawk at the eccentricity of these people, however the sight of a tough elderly witch sporting a stuffed vulture on her head was hard to ignore. It was ten minutes till departure and Hermione wanted to get nice and settled so she hugged both her mother and father, withstood their last minute admonishments of 'be careful' and entered the red Hogwarts Express.

There were only students on the train though some were quite a bit older, the muggle equivalent of high schoolers perhaps she thought. Walking along the open compartments her mind raced. Does she just step in and join someone? She knew absolutely no-one in this world…Finally she found a compartment with just one occupant; a chubby boy with dark hair who was currently on all fours looking under the seat.

"Hi." said Hermione, awkwardly.

The boy gave a jump at the sound of her voice.

"Oh, uh hi…"

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Oh, not at all."

"I'm Hermione Granger." She extended her hand.

"N-neville Longbottom." said Neville with an awkward smile.

After shaking hands Hermione stashed her trunk in the cargo space above the seats and sat down. Neville however sat and looked mildly bothered about something. He kept glancing out the window nervously.

"What's the matter?" asked Hermione.

"My gran is going to kill me." said Neville sullenly. He indicated the lady with the vulture head gear.

"That lady's your grandmother?" asked Hermione interestedly.

"Yeah." said Neville half-heartedly.

"I'm not from around here so I'm sorry I offend but why does she wear that hat?"

At this Neville gave a wry smile.

"Well, she's very traditional, my gran….She keeps up the older fashions, ya know?"

Hermione nodded, still looking at Grandma Longbottom.

"So, are you muggleborn?" Neville asked the question in a hushed voice as if scared of offending Hermione.

"Yes. My parents (Hermione indicated them on the platform. They seemed to be making awkward conversation with a short, plump red haired witch) are dentists."

"I'm sorry?"

"You know, they fix people's teeth. Don't you have wizard dentists?" she asked at the confused look at Neville's face.

"No. There's spells and potions for that kind of thing."

Hermione was intrigued. Magic and spells she had expected but she hadn't paid much thought to potions despite her newly purchased book on the matter. At that moment the train lurched and the whistle sounded. Hermione and Neville stuck their heads out the window and waved to their respective parents along with every other kid on the train. Slowly, the Hogwarts Express began it's roll down the tracks. Most people kept waving til their parents' were out of sight, Hermione however pulled herself back into the compartment and sighed.

"Free." she thought.

Hermione and Neville spent the next couple hours talking about the differences in wizard and muggle society. Eventually, Neville returned to the floor as he continued the conversation.

"…she'd kill me for losing Trevor-my toad. He's so slippery and always disappears at the worst times."

"I'll help you find him then." offered Hermione. It seemed like the friendly thing to do. Figuring Neville could scour the relatively small compartment himself, Hermione stepped into the aisle to look. Most compartments had been closed and Hermione worried that the stampede of footsteps earlier may have crushed poor Trevor. Without thinking she slid open a nearby door. Two boys around her age were sitting in the compartment, one red head and one black haired messy looking boy.

"Have either of you seen a toad. A boy named Neville has lost one."

"No." said the red haired boy. It was now she realized his wand was raised.

"Oh, you're doing magic?" Hermione then launched into a rambling declamation of how she had a tried a few spells that worked, how she wanted to be in Gryffindor and memorized her books by heart. "Let's see it."

"Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

Nothing happened other than the sharp squeal from the rat at being prodded.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not a very good one is it?" said Hermione, simply stating her mind. She didn't take note of the offended look the boy shot to his friend.

"Who are you?" asked Hermione.

"Um, Ron Weasley." said the Red Head.

"Harry Potter." said the black haired boy.

Hermione double took. The messy haired boy indeed had the lightning bolt scar on his head Hermione had heard about. Again she launched into a rambling speech about having read all about him. Harry seemed surprised that anything had ever been written about him. Hermione than excused herself and went back to her original compartment. Neville looked exasperated so she sat in silence until she heard footsteps pass her compartment and saw a group of three boys, two very burly, and one rather skinny, walk by. Craning her head into the open aisle she saw them go to the compartment of Harry and the red haired boy. After a moment, there seemed to be some sort of commotion.

Getting up, Hermione began a trek back to Harry's compartment when the group of three boys barreled pass , almost knocking her over. Upon seeing the scattered sweets on the floor it appeared a fight had occurred. Hermione asked something to the tune of 'what had they been doing' and when confronted with the awkward "why are you here again" stares, launched into how the boys should get changed and if they'd been fighting they should stop. Taken aback by the look on Ron's face she thought perhaps she'd been a bit rude. So she 'helpfully' informed him he had dirt on his nose before leaving and missing the glare he shot at her.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence between her and Neville until finally the train stopped.

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. Been Having a bit of trouble with my computer. Fixed now. Should be more soon. Thanks for reading!_

_Also by this Author: Dese Flies, Scars of Azkaban, Fckd by a Troll._


End file.
